Burning Fire
by Darkest-Wings
Summary: Luffy and Ace were separated when they were children. Ace said hurtful words to Luffy and Luffy swore to never forgive the betrayal. Now 14 years later the boys meet again, and Ace's lust and guilt make him one dangerous person to be around. Rape/bondage
1. Chapter 1

"**You can return the sword from where it came, but not the blood from where it cut."**

**Chapter 1-**

**A young boy with pitch black hair seemed to cling onto the boy beside him as the adults studied them. "Ace," he whispered to his brother, three years older than him. "Are they going to separate us?" His dark haired brother with dark eyes that matched his frowned, "Luffy, don't think that way. I will always be with you, they can't separate blood. Remember that." A laugh interrupted their whispering conversation and a white bearded man pulled them apart, "You've got to be kidding me, you are not blood related. Anything but blood related, at most some generations down your ancestors crossed paths but you aren't really related!" Ace stood shocked, "What are you talking about?" The older man picked Luffy up and tossed him at a red haired young man with three cuts on his eye. "Damn it Edward!" the red head said, "careful will you?" Edward ignored him, "Ace, you will be coming with me, and your friend will be going with Shanks over here." He pointed at Shanks who was nodding in agreement, "Because we need heirs, maybe someday you will see each other if you pass the tests and you stay our heirs." Ace saw Luffy crying, "Luffy!" Luffy turned to Ace, "We're not brothers?" Ace stood shocked and Edward patted his shoulder, "Make this easier for the both of you lad, you'll be able to patch things up when you're older anyways." Ace closed his eyes and turned away, "No Luffy, for now, we aren't brothers." Luffy bit his lip and clung to Shanks who looked surprised. "Ace, you've betrayed me, now I will never admit that you are my brother, and I will never forgive you!" **

_Fourteen years late r_

The alarm had been going off for half an hour now, Shanks could hear it in his room and that annoyed him, "Luffy, get your ass up damn it!" he yelled, "damn, kid, there is a problem when you're so lazy." He flipped over in bed and came face to face with a young man with pitch black hair and dark eyes, "God damn it!" He yelled and the boy turned away covering his head, "Shanks, I came here so I could sleep!" Shanks kicked him off the bed, "Luffy get your ass ready for school or I will have some random person do it for you." Luffy smiled, "Really? Hurry up then." Shanks sighed, "I give up, Zoro is taking you out for breakfast if you hurry you can still catch him." Luffy rose, "What? Why didn't you say so?" Luffy ran out the door and suddenly you heard the alarm clock crash through something. Shanks looked out the window and there it was four stories down, the alarm clock. "Damn monkey."

The doorbell rang and Luffy jumped the balcony overlooking the hall that led to the door, "I'll get it!" He opened the door to see a green haired dark eyed young man, "Zoro! Let's go, I have the perfect place." The young man chuckled, "Luffy, what are you so eager about this morning?" Luffy ran to Zoro's car, "Food!" Zoro frowned, "Not again, SHANKS!" Shanks appeared over the balcony, "You make as much noise as he does, here take this and feed him. Its his first day back here after ten years, it will be hard." Zoro caught the bill, "Let's hope this is enough." Zoro went to the car where an impatient Luffy jumped around, "I want food! I need food!" "Enough!" Zoro yelled, "We are going to McDonalds and you are going to enjoy it." Luffy pouted, "I wanted something with more meat." Zoro glared at him, "You can't handle more meat!" Luffy nodded sadly, "Fine."

"Ready for school?" Zoro asked, "This isn't like all the international schools you have been to. This one is full of your fellow people and being Shank's heir, I am expecting people to want to be your friend. Not only that the Newgate's heir is there as well. The rivalry between you two is said to be epic." Luffy was busy eating but hearing that he spit his food onto Zoro, "Ace is there?" Zoro looked disgusted, "Being an heir... DO YOU HAVE ANY MANNERS?" Wiping off his face he sighed, "But as to your question, yes, he is there. This is the top business school in our nation Luffy, what do you expect?" Luffy sighed and pushed away his food, "I am not hungry anymore." Zoro nodded, "Its understandable Luffy. Don't worry, he is in his last year and you are on your third." Luffy chomped on another burger, "I see, so we have almost no possibility of running into him?" Zoro smiled, "None whats so ever." Luffy began eating his sundae, "Good." Zoro looked at the sundae, "STOP STUFFING YOUR FACE! THAT'S MINE!" The car swerved as he kept yelling at a laughing Luffy.

Shoulder length hair was brushed back as a habit, he smirked at his passenger, "What kind of food did you make me this time Sanji?" The blonde sighed, "Ace, I am neither your lover or mother so I made you no food, but you are welcomed to taste my newest dish tonight, the first three are free."Ace chuckled, "Can't fool me with that anymore, what am I? Sixteen?" Sanji punched his arm, "As far as I am concerned, you asked me last week when my next dish was for the special." Ace shrugged, "Don't be so judgmental, it looks bad." They arrived at the school and saw a commotion at the gates, Sanji looked curious, "I heard some big international guy was coming to the school, I wonder if that is him?" Ace shrugged, "Honestly, I dont care as long as he doesn't get in my way." Sanji shook his head, "You do know making friends isn't a bad thing?" Ace parked the car, "It is if I'm not trying to make any." He got out of the car and tossed keeps to the valet, "If it's scratched your pretty little face will be found in the lake." The valet nodded and his hands shook as he got in. "Stop scaring everyone Ace, it gets annoying." Ace began walking to the gates, then he smelled the smoke, "I know what the commotion is." Sanji smelled the air, "Car accident. I wonder whose." As they talked an argument drowned out their words.

Luffy continued eating as Zoro yelled at him, "You IDIOT!" Luffy stuffed another burger in his mouth, "Wha an Ah am Iduhot?" Zoro saw the crowd around and began pulling Luffy away, 'Because you ate my sundae and made us crash!" Luffy laughed, "No, those are your sucky driving skills." Zoro was about to reply when he ran into a blonde, "My apologies." The blond smiled, "I am Sanji, its okay, your friend seems to be a hand full." Luffy smiled, "Hi Sanji! I'm," His voice was gone in an instant as he saw who was next to Sanji, "Ace." Ace looked at him and smirked evily, 'Pretty sure you're not smart enough to be me." Zoro took a step back, "Let's go Luffy." Ace had began walking away and at those words he turned, "Luffy?" Luffy frowned and began walking in the opposite direction, he was pulled back by Ace and thrown against the gates, "Is that any way to respond to my calling?" Luffy squirmed, "Let go! I hate you!" Ace smiled sadly and it quickly turned to a sinister smile, 'That is nice to know, because you will not like me after everything I am going to do to you for daring to come to my school." Luffy was pulled away from Ace in a swift motion, "Keep away from him Newgate, or you'll wake up diced." Ace frowned, "Luffy, you will regret coming here." Luffy began to shake and Ace walked off with a troubled Sanji.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey, I am back again with Chapter 2, it makes me sad I only got a few reviews. But thanks for those that did review. **

_**KIT- I **_**will explain why Ace is mad at Luffy in this chapter. :)**

Ace walked into the class room and sank back into a chair, his face troubled as he flashed back to when Luffy had broken and shattered his heart.

_Flashback_

_Luffy glared at Ace with tears in his eyes, "I will never forgive you for this." Ace felt his heart ache, "Why can't you understand? Luffy, didn't I tell you to trust me?" Luffy covered his ears and turned to Shanks, "Please, let's go." Shanks nodded and grabbed the little hand. Ace screamed, "Luffy if you dont turn around we will never be brothers again!" Luffy didn't stop walking and Ace threw a rock at him, "Damn you! I did it to save you Luffy!" Luffy shook his head, "You just like money too much big brother." He continued walking until both Shanks and him were out of sight._

_Flashback ends_

"Ace!" Sanji shouted and slapped the desk in front of Ace, catching his attention. "What do you want?" Ace snapped. "Who was that out there?" Sanji pointed to the window. "Nobody important, now lets get ready for class I don't want to seem unprepared." Sanji shook his head, "You know, sometimes I feel you don't trust me." Ace smiled, "You're the only one I sort of trust Sanji, now hurry and get my books from my locker while you get yours please." Sanji shrugged, "Fine, whatever." Ace watched him leave and he looked out the window of the classroom, "I hate that boy so much." The words rolled off his tongue and he looked around making sure no one heard him, he went back to looking outside and thought to himself, "Because I've loved him for so long." Sanji dropped the books on Ace's desk snapping him from his thoughts, "That boy really got to you didn't he, he's a cute one." Ace rose, "I don't know what you're talking about but please don't mention it again." Sanji watched Ace leave and shook his head, "I see, well why are you walking away then?"

Luffy looked at the cup of coffee in front of him, he had just finished all of his classes, which he would have enjoyed had he not been traumatized earlier that day. "Luffy," Zoro said, "Please get over it. I promise he can't touch you." Luffy felt himself shiver, "He hates me Zoro, I told him I would never forgive him for betraying me." Zoro shook his head, "I don't understand, from the story you should hate him, why do you fear him and feel guilty for hating him so much." Luffy shook his head then slammed it onto the table knocking down the coffee, "I let my friends beat him up when he was young, I told them he hurt me and I never forgave him for it." Zoro whistled, "I heard he is a great fighter, what made him let down his guard?" Luffy didn't look up, "Me, I was the bait and when he came, they jumped him and beat him until he was close to death. I caused it and he found out. He told me he would never forgive me." Zoro hugged his young friend, "On the bright side you have me, you will never need to get his forgiveness. Besides he abandoned you first Luffy, you were in every right to be mad." Luffy smiled sadly, "I am going to the library, that paper isn't going to write itself." Zoro smiled, "I will go get you some ice cream."

Ace looked down from the balcony and saw Luffy walking towards the library, he had watched the emotion Luffy and Zoro had shown. Ace felt jealousy and anger cloud his mind, "He can't forgive me? Then I don't want his forgiveness." Sanji looked at Ace, "Then what do you want Ace?" Ace smiled in a bitter way, "I want him to crawl on his knees and as me for mercy, I want him to suffer, and most of all, I want him to crumble." Sanji shook his head, "Well, I don't think that Zoro guy is going to let you." Ace flicked Sanji's nose, "That is where you come in, keep him busy." Ace left and Sanji looked over across to the cafe, where Zoro waited in line, "What ever you say."

Luffy was writing like crazy, concentrating only on his work so when he saw someone at the corner of his eye approach he thought it was Zoro, without looking up he indicated to the seats around him, "Take your pick Zoro, I am almost done, I just need about half a page." The table all of a sudden was kicked two feet to the right and Luffy surprised raised his eyes and saw Ace, inches from his face. "Wah!" he tried scooting back but the chair got stuck in the carpet and the chair tipped over flipping him onto his back, "Ouch." As he gasped for air Ace placed his foot on top of his chest. "Hello Luffy," he smirked, "How are you liking this school?" Luffy gasped for air and Ace put more pressure on it, "Something wrong?" Luffy felt tears well up in his eyes, "Ace, get the hell off me!" Through gasps he managed these words. Ace lifted his leg and then brought it down on Luffy's stomach, "What? I can't seem to hear you." A hand pulled Ace away and Ace was brought face to face with Zoro, "Then let me make things clear, get off him." Ace felt his smile disappear, "i take it Sanji doesn't suit you?" Sanji appeared his face a bloody mess, "Um, he sort of doesn't feel attracted to me Ace." Zoro smirked, "You're just too dumb for me fool." Ace began to walk away, "See you around, little brother." Sanji followed with a piece sign to Zoro and Zoro flinched, "Damn that pervert."

Luffy woke up in Zoro's car tears began streaming down his cheeks, "Why Zoro? Why can't I feel anything but hate towards him right now?" Zoro patted his head, "I don't think its hate Luffy, I think you can't forgive his betrayal but you still love him. This doesn't mean you trust him though, you have to be careful around him. He doesnt care about you in the same way you care about him." Luffy punched the dash board, "I am so confused." Zoro chuckled, "Shanks has food, going home and resting will help you." Luffy nodded, "Thank you Zoro."

Across the lot Ace watched from his car as the two drove away, rage consuming his thoughts, "Little brother, you will regret it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I know it's been a while, and I thank all of you who have reviewed! Here is the next chapter! ALSO WOULD LIKE TO POINT OUT**

**MAJOR SLASH IN THIS SCENE TORTURE AND SOMETHING CLOSE TO RAPE DONT LIKE DONT READ! NO FLAMES!**

_**Chapter 3**_

"How do I get mixed up in this kind of thing?" Luffy wondered as he stared into darkness. His mouth was taped shut and a breeze hit his body allowing him to know he was naked. "First Ace, then this?" tears streamed down his cheeks, "I hate my life so bad right now." He heard a door open and his thinking stopped, instead he listened, his eyes were obviously bound but, he could see a thin ray of sunlight, enough to know he wasn't alone.

**…...b...b...b**

It was a nice morning, three weeks after Luffy had first run into Ace, Zoro had done everything in his power to keep the evil doer at bay and had succeeded. This Saturday morning started off like any other morning, with Luffy in someone else's bed. Zoro had kicked him off and sent him to Shanks, on the way he ran into Nami who offered to buy him food if he spent the day with her. Seeing no problem in this he agreed and spent the day with his favorite girl friend.

"Luffy," Nami smiled, "Can we go clubbing? I like the crazy way you dance and there is a new club near here." Luffy frowned, "Zoro won't like it if I don't check in with him or Shanks, how about next time?" Nami looked pouty, "Just for a bit?" Luffy could not resist that face and grinned, "Only an hour, and only if you buy me a ton of food." Nami giggled, "Agreed." She loved getting her way with things, always because she was the girl and youngest.

They walked in, the place was crowded with dancers who moved like one, a sea of distant creatures that no one wanted to disturb. As Luffy watched amazed he didn't watch were he was going and ran into Sanji. "Hey," Sanji grinned, "Its you, Ace's little adoptive brother no?" Luffy took a step back, "What of it? I can still whoop you." Sanji winked, "No interest in you little one, I want Zoro, know where I might find him?" Luffy began walking away, "Nami, food?" Nami was far in her own land flirting with ever known man. Sanji whispered, "I have my own resturuant. If you call him, I will give you all you can eat." Luffy shook his head, "he isn't worth food. I won't act like bait."

A cold voice came from behind, "YOu had no problem acting like bait when it came to me right Luffy?" Luffy flinched and stiffly turned, "Leave me alone Ace, I don't have time for you or wish to spend it with you." Ace smiled, "Soon you won't have a choice little one. I will make you beg for mercy, then I will destroy you." Luffy smiled bitterly, catching Sanji off guard, "Would you forgive me then, and leave me be?" Ace growled, "Never. Remember that next time you leave without your side kick. Come on Sanji." Luffy had then drank too much, and proceeded to collapsing in a booth.

**…...b...b...b...b**

Now he was somewhere, naked, defenseless, hungry, and afraid. A hand trailed up his penis and he flinched, it was painful, in a pleasant way, he wouldn't deny it. Slowly the hand moved to his belly button then up to his nipples, pinching them and making him move. "So you are awake." the voice said, "This will be ever so much better with you awake." The blindfold was taken off and the sun made Luffy close his eyes.

When he opened them, he saw Ace standing there smirking at him in a cold way, "Would you like to know what is going to happen?" Luffy shook his head, a silent plea in his eyes. Ace smiled, "Well, I'm going to take pictures of you, acting like a whore that you are. Then put them everywhere, so that Shanks will go to prison, and Zoro will be killed without the support." Luffy felt tears spill and Ace grew angrier, he calmed himself.

Walking to a pile of wires he grabbed six clamps that were attached to wires and walked to Luffy, attaching one to each nipple, one to each thigh, one to his belly button and one to his penis. Luffy looked at his penis, the clamps weren't that painful, there was something like a ring on his penis. Before he could think about it, a shock went through him from his nipples and he felt his heart nearly jump out of his heart at the scare. "See, each clamp is programed to a button Luffy. Depending on how good you are, we might not have to use them all. Now I will release your left hand and your mouth, I expect you to obey."

Luffy was trembling, not knowing what to expect, he nodded in understanding and began to pray for Zoro or Shanks. Soon his mouth was free as was his left hand, his right was still chained to the table. "Ace please let me go, I'm really sorry, I was childish back then." Luffy said through tears, "Please let me go!" Another shock went through his body and Luffy gasped, "Dont speak unless I tell you to, understood?" Ace growled the words through gritted teeth. Luffy nodded while tears rushed down his face. "Good," Ace smiled, "Now suck on two of your fingers."

Luffy began doing as he was told silent sobs wracked his body, after a while Ace pulled his fingers away, "Enough. Now, I want you to shove one of these up your ass." Luffy shook his head, "No, that's not possible..." Ace pushed a button and it triggered the clamp on Luffy's penis, Luffy shrieked and Ace backhanded him across the face, "Do as you're told." Ace made the shocks stop and Luffy trembling in fear and humiliation put his finger at his entrance, then pushed it in. Luffy sobbed as he put the finger in deeper until it couldn't go in anymore.

"Add the other one now." Luffy choked a bit on air as he put the other in, this helping the fingers go even deeper. Pain was throbbing, but Luffy was more focused on his penis that was screaming bloody murder at him. "Good boy." Ace muttered, then brought a rod out, about half an inch wide and shoved it into Luffy with his fingers still in. Luffy squirmed and cried out, "Ace it hurts, please stop! Ace! Please! Stop!" He tried to yank his fingers out but couldn't, and once Ace had the stick as far as he thought was good, he taped it all into place. He then picked up a camera. "This is only to make sure, from now on, you obey my every word."

**…...b...8...8...**

Luffy was dropped off at Shanks front door, his body was torn but nothing was noticeable, he would lie, and say he had fallen asleep in the park. Then he would go into his room and cry, then get ready for monday, because school was going to be hell.

**Thanks for reading please let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes! It has been so long and I am so sorry! I apologize to everyone who reviewed and loved it. I think that there are two more chapters left, maybe one. **

**Leave a review if you like it and if you have suggestions!**

**DW**

**Chapter 4**

Luffy didn't want to wake up that morning, in fact, he locked his room door and threw the alarm clock out the window. Several minutes later a knock sounded and Luffy hid under the covers. Shanks knocked again, "Luffy, will you get up? You need to go to school, Zoro is waiting in the car already." Luffy rose, he couldn't let Zoro go to the school alone, who knows what Ace did with the pictures.

"I'm coming," Luffy grumbled, "But I want food!" Shanks chuckled, "You think with your stomach." His retreating footsteps were heard as Luffy quickly got dressed. He wasn't hungry right now, he was actually in the mood to vomit. He ran to the bathroom to empty his bile into the toilet before running downstairs and out the door.

Zoro stopped at the McDonalds and looked at Luffy, who kept zoning out. Zoro knew something was wrong with him, however, he didn't know how to help or even how to act. He only knew it had to do with Ace, Nami had told him when he was hunting for Luffy. A handsome man Luffy kept calling Ace took him away. Luffy had come back that night broken, Zoro didn't want to ask, because Luffy wanted to keep some dignity.

"Does Hamburgers sound good? With an extra helping of sundae?" Zoro tried to smile but Luffy wasn't listening so he ordered and soon they were pulling up to the school. Zoro saw Luffy jump in surprise, "We are already here?" Zoro nodded, "Yes, and I won't be losing you, understood?" Luffy nodded and got out of the car followed shortly by Zoro.

Ace watched them again from the balcony, getting out of the car together. He knew he was jealous, especially at the sacrifice Luffy made for Zoro and Shanks. Ace slammed his hands against the banister, "Why couldn't he have understood me? Why didn't he see I also sacrificed everything for him." Sanji came up behind him, "Well now you can force him and give me time with Zoro, so it's alright."

Ace smiled sadly, "I didn't want to have to force him. Wait, why am I even talking to you about him? Go get my books and tell my first teacher I am feeling ill." Sanji rolled his eyes, "Gee, trust issues much?" Ace growled, "Whose fault do you think it is?" Sanji indicated for him to go in shooing motions with his hands, "Before you take too long and you miss second class as well."

Luffy was about to go into his first class when he got the text, "Auditorium now. Ace." He closed his eyes and plastered a fake smile, then opened them and walked to Zoro, "Bathroom, I'll be two seconds, tell the teacher?" Zoro looked hesitant but nodded and Luffy took off, as fast as his legs could carry him.

When he made it to the auditorium Ace was already on the stage looking around. The lights were on and a piano was in the center, Ace sat down and began to play. Luffy allowed the music to flow through him and realized Ace played really well, almost as well as Luffy. "Come here." the voice carried and Luffy found himself dragging his feet towards Ace side. Ace looked at Luffy, "How well do you play? I heard you were good but, are you easily distracted?"

Luffy shook his head, not looking at Ace, "I can play well, that is one of my most honorable talents. I don't lose focus easily." Ace nodded and moved the bench away and motioned for Luffy to play, "Can you play Auroa Lee?" Luffy moved close to the piano and began playing, "It's a simple song, it's one of my favorites in fact."

"Really?" Ace seemed surprised, "Mine as well. Regardless, I didn't bring you here to speak of favorites. I am going to fuck you and you will continue playing, if you mess up, I will have the pictures sent." Luffy stopped playing, he began to shake and Ace growled, "Start playing. Don't stop again." Luffy turned to the key board and began again as he played Ace pulled his pants down in one swipe. Luffy felt the chilly air and he shivered but he continued playing. Ace slowly bent him into a position where he could still play but he was also very uncomfortable.

Luffy concentrated in the music his eyes spilling tears as he felt a finger breach his hole. Then a second one, it was gentle and soon Luffy's cock sprung to life. Luffy allowed a small moan to escape him as Ace hit his prostate and then felt Ace stiffen. In a swift painful movement Ace was sheath by Luffy's tight hole and Luffy was whimpering. Auroa Lee kept playing as Ace began to thrust in and out. Luffy gasped as a hand grabbed his penis and began jerking him off.

It took less then five minutes for Luffy to come while playing, he exploded and stained the piano with his come. The song was forgotten as he held onto the piano for support. Ace thrust in a last time before he too was coming and riding out the waves. He pulled back after a while and Luffy heard him zip up, then begin walking away. "Is this vengeance?" Luffy asked quietly.

Ace shook his head but Luffy didn't see, "It's what I want it to be. Remember that." Luffy was left to clean himself up, which he did. Then he made his way to class which was pretty much over and Zoro was throwing worried glances his way until he turned and whispered, "Lost." Zoro shook his head then smirked. Luffy sighed in relief, hoping he could just leave again.


End file.
